


Hurt

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times people leave her, Kori will never get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

"Burn it, Kor,"

"No… I cannot!"

"Burn it, Kori!"

Kori took a hesitant step forward towards the steel barrel with flames flickering inside of it. The two young women were standing in a park that was across from Kori's apartment. Normally Kori would be the one looking out the window and cringing, thinking about how absolutely creepy the people hanging around the trees at nine at night were, but now she was one of them. The thought almost made her laugh; anything to get her mind off of what had just happened, and what Rachel was trying to help her through.

Once her best friend had rushed over to give hugs and make root beer floats and eat chocolate with her, they had begun clearing out everything that reminded her of him. They shoved bars of Dove's dark chocolate in their mouths and threw clothes, pictures, movie stubs and papers which stated, in Kori's handwriting, "Roy and Kori forever!", in boxes. With Kori's tear stained face and Rachel's murderous one, they trundled down the stairs and across the street, not minding the stares that passersby gave them. It caused them a few minutes amusement when Rachel found an empty steel drum in a trash heap and rolled it over. They piled it halfway up with leaves and branches found on the ground, and then Kori borrowed Rachel's lighter to set the pile aflame.

Kori clutched a photograph in her hands tightly, unwilling to let it go. Fingers trembling ever so slightly, Kori raised the picture to eye level. A young redhead grinned back at her, flashing his best smile for the camera. Rachel's dark orbs were as angry as they had ever been. She stood on the other side of the barrel, and had nearly resigned herself to marching over and burning the piece of crap herself when Kori suddenly and violently ripped the picture in two.

"That is for leaving your coffee mugs on the counter." She whispered almost too softly to be heard.

The halves were ripped into fourths. "That is for when you forgot to call."

Rachel stood by silently, letting her friend release the pent up tension that had been weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"That is for making me worry."

"That is for leaving your clothes in my apartment."

"That is for making me cry."

"That is for letting everything go."

"That is for leaving your smell on my sheets."

Kori was shaking with emotion now. Her hands were trembling so hard that it was hard for her to even hold the pieces in her fingers. She took a deep breath before continuing, as though steadying herself for what she was about to say next, as she tossed the scraps of photo onto the hungry flames.

"That is for leaving without saying goodbye."

As she watched the fire eat the last of her physical memories, she found that she did not feel better. She did not feel free from him and his presence.

Kori sank to the ground, shaking with sobs. Rachel's arms hastily encircled her from behind in a desperate attempt to console her best friend, and Kori cried over him once more.


End file.
